corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Magari Mizuki
is a transfer student to Paulownia Academy High School. She is a character first introduced in Corpse Party Cemetery0 ''light novel. She makes her first in-game appearance in ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive. Design Magari has a very petite, doll-like appearance; she has pale skin, long blonde hair tied into twin ponytails, and blue eyes. She takes pride in her clear beautiful skin, and often dresses in ways that show it off. Personality Magari has a polarizing personality, but at her core, she is very demanding and bratty. Despite her cute, doll-like appearance, she has a vulgar mouth and an unstable temper that often surfaces when things don't go her way. She will threaten anyone who gets in the way of what she wants, insulting, manipulating, and even physically assaulting them. She uses her doll-like appearance and charm to her advantage, though. Right after she transferred, she got a lot of attention from her class. Magari also knows how to manipulate people as she made Sayaka Ooue ignore Naho Saenoki. Plot |-|C0 = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ FILE #08: Transfer Student Magari transfers to Paulownia Academy as a student. When she introduces herself to the class, she walk towards Naho and kisses her which Sayaka notes this being Naho's first kiss. FILE #09: Consideration Later Magari is seen at the end of the chapter talking with all of the students. She sees Naho and drags her through the halls, then hides with her by the window. Magari gives Naho a charm, which upsets her, making Naho be colder toward Sayaka. FILE #11: Rival Magari is seen talking with Naho in the restaurant. Sayaka finds them both as acts as if she doesn't know them, which upsets Naho. After Sayaka leaves, Naho shouts at Magari. However, Magari seems to be happy with the outcome. She later meets with Naho in the school, showing her a key. Naho gets surprised and says to give it back, but Magari breaks it with her foot. FILE #14: Follow-Up Magari appears after Naho finds out about Akari Roen's disappearance. She is seen wearing a fancy dress and holding a scythe. |-|BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』 In Ayumi Shinozaki's flashback, Magari is shown standing outside her hospital room. It is revealed that, through threats and manipulation, she gets Mirai Yamamura to convince Ayumi to begin her search for the Book of Shadows at Makina Shinozaki's apartment. CHAPTER 02『 Respective Desires 』 Magari approaches Aiko Niwa and Haruyuki Inumaru as they prepare to leave for Heavenly Host Elementary School and attempts to passively get her to hand over the Everafter Stones. When this doesn't work, she becomes violently aggressive and insulting, and even threatening her with a scythe. Magari reveals that she is the one who gave information about Yoshie Shinozaki to Aiko. Just as they teleport to Heavenly Host, Magari snatched the Everafter Stones, making Aiko and Haruyuki trapped there. While in Heavenly Host, Aiko briefly explains to Haruyuki who Magari Mizuki is and her dangerous affiliation to the black magic cult, the Martuba's Tomb. CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 Yoshiki Kishinuma went to Paulownia Academy to meet Aiko, not knowing she has left for Heavenly Host. There the dejected-looking Magari is speaking with her teacher who cheered her up about Naho and Sayaka went missing. After the teacher left, Magari drops her act and questions why all adults are dumb. She then reaches her pocket for the Everafter Stones she has snatched from Aiko. While she's toying with the stones, Magari notices Yoshiki's presence behind her and questions who he is. Yoshiki then comes out from behind the bush and asks her why she has the Everafter Stones, which are supposedly in Aiko's possession. Magari then threatens to kill Yoshiki if he keeps pursuing the question because it's none of his business, and tells Yoshiki to leave or she would call the teacher and report him as a trespasser. Yoshiki asks Magari if she can bring him along to Nirvana because he needs to save Ayumi Shinozaki, but Magari brings out her scythe and tells her to forget his friend and get lost. Magari then flings Yoshiki backward with an incredible force using the heel of her palm, and his back hits the bench behind befpre he drops down onto the ground. When Yoshiki regained his composure, Magari is nowhere to be seen. On a street in the evening, Magari is grabbing a boy's neck and lifting him up in the air, making him unable to breathe. A girl behind her tries to prevent Magari breaking the boy's neck, and Magari throws the boy on the ground. The boy runs off, and the girl thanks Mgaari for saving her from the boys who followed her to school, but Magari doesn't care and then she grabs the girl's neck and lifts her up in the air, asking if she wants to be the replacement of the boy who got away. Magari claims it's a purification ritual and it might help her to kill a few people before she goes to Nirvana. Magari then throws the girl onto the ground. Magari then acts cute, in contrast with her personality. The girl then runs off, trying to save herself from Magari. Magari then says that killing people has become boring ever since Naho died. Magari desperately wanted to kill Naho, but she's dead already. Magari flips her phone open with Naho's photograph as her wallpaper. Magari notices that Naho's face in the photo had become a bit darker than the last time she had seen it, suggesting her existence is slowly fading away like the rest of people who died in Heavenly Host. Magari is upset about it and she decides that she can't waste more time and heads to Heavenly Host and chases after Ayumi. Magari takes out the Everafter Stones and as she teleports to Heavenly Host, Yoshiki who has been following Magari secretly, jumps out and holds tight onto Magari in attempt to be transported over into Heavenly Host as well. Magari complains that Yoshiki's arm touching her breasts, but Yoshiki doesn't care and he would apologize to her later after they reach Heavenly Host. Magari and Yoshiki then jumped into Heavenly Host. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Magari appears before Ayumi and Yoshiki on the poolside after a giant tentacled monster attacked them. Magari then introduces herself to Ayumi, the executive officer of Martuba's Tomb, and claims that she has saved their lives. Ayumi has heard about the organization, and Magari asks why she knows about it since the organization is supposed to be secret after all. Yoshiki then explains that Ayumi is an expert in old urban legends, and Magari glares at him. She is angry at Yoshiki because he has groped her breasts, and she threatens she will kill him after she killed Misuto Kiriya. Magari ignores Yoshiki's reasoning and apology, and explains to Ayumi that she has helped Ayumi behind the scenes in order to get the Book of Shadows and return the Nirvana back into the book. Since Ayumi doesn't have the book, Magari dismisses Ayumi as useless and a waste of her time. She then takes out a blue crystal called Sephirot of Mercy, which is one of the Pillars of the Six Demons Ayumi has been collecting. Magari then reintroduces herself to Ayumi as her enemy, and then attaches the crystal to her necklace. Magari warns Ayumi that if she keeps following Misuto's order, then she should be prepared to die. Magari says she will be taking the crystal with her, much to Ayumi's protest. Magari points out the red letters that appeared in the Nirvana, and warns them of Nirvana's curse and to not stir up the Nirvana more than they already have. Magari jumps over the wire fence and leaves with the crystal, and Yoshiki chases after her to retrieve the crystal. CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 Magari grabbed the darkened, savage Azusa Takai by the hair and pinned her down. Magari says that even if she brought her back to real world, Azusa would never be appointed as the executive officer of Martuba's Tomb. Magari then notices six columns of light stretching upward from the peak of a tall shrine with a bell from the window. Noticing Ayumi has made a grave mistake by gathering all Pillars of the Six Demons, Azusa kicks Azusa and leaves to stop Ayumi. Magari hurriedly climbs up the stairs with her scythe in hand, and she tells Ayumi to stop agitating the pillars more than she's already have. Ayumi tells Magari to stay out of her way, but Magari won't back down and charges at Ayumi. However, Misuto suddenly appeared out of nowhere and throws Magari out of balance with his umbrella. Misuto immediately snatches the Pillar crystal Magari had taken from Ayumi before from Magari's chest before Magari falls down into a gaping hole behind her. Relationships Naho Saenoki Magari and Naho have a very tumultuous relationship; both are students at Paulowina Academy and were introduced as classmates. They consistently butt heads because of their similar work in the supernatural field, and can be very competitive. Magari wants nothing more than to fight Naho and kill her herself, but, at the same time, she has more fun fighting with Naho than she has with anyone else. After her death, Magari is constantly in a rage over it---yelling at her for dying, and professing how "killing people isn't the same" since she had died. Misuto Kiriya The person Magari hates most. Because of his association to the Yagoura Society, the enemy of Martuba's Tomb, she openly despises him, and wants nothing more than to kill him. The feeling is mutual, and the two often hurl insults and get into physical fights the moment they see one another. Trivia * In the Kisaragi Festival Limited Edition DVD cover, her name is romanized as Magari Miduki. Both romanizations are correct, except it uses a different romanization system. Gallery |-|CP:C0 = Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ Mizuki took Naho's first kiss.JPG|Naho and Magari's kiss Mizuki.JPG|Magari's appearance in the manga EvilMagali.PNG|Girl resembling Magari in FILE #07 Cover11.PNG|Magari and Sayaka on the cover of FILE #11 |-|CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive Magali Mizuki.jpg|Magari's full profile 1395246822141hgz8m.jpg|Magari in a different outfit Image(0).jpg|Magari receiving the Book of Shadows from Misuto's corpse Images (6).jpg|Magari fighting Misuto images (7).jpg|Magari sitting on the roof of Kisaragi High images (9).jpg|Magari and Naho download (4).jpg|Magari being grabbed by Yoshiki download(56).jpg|Magari holding insane Azusa down Screenshot 2015-11-05-23-39-20.png|Magari whispering to Ayumi download (99).jpg|Magari being cleansed images (10).jpg|Magari Mizuki Screenshot_2015-12-23-15-10-31.png|Magari's ingame chibi magari11680x1050.jpg|Magari's wallpaper magari21680x1050.jpg|Magari's wallpaper Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: CEMETERY0 Category:Non-playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Article stubs